leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tynamo (Pokémon)
|} Tynamo (Japanese: シビシラス Shibishirasu) is an introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 39, which evolves into when exposed to a Thunder Stone. Biology Tynamo is a short, white, eel-like Pokémon with dark, oval eyes and a red, four-point star-shaped mouth. A wavy, yellow stripe runs along its body, which has a long fin membrane, giving it a tapered shape. Tynamo has an organ that generates electricity, which it discharges when in danger. A single Tynamo does not generate much power, so groups of Tynamo move in schools and create a more powerful shock. The Pokémon Company merchandise artwork and several TCG illustrations depict Tynamo swimming in or leaping out of bodies of water. In the anime Major appearances A female Tynamo made her main series debut in Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!. Elesa used her as her last Pokémon in her Gym against . She battled , but lost after Pikachu used on the entire battlefield and then attacked Tynamo with . Tynamo is, rather ironically, Elesa's strongest Pokémon, and Elesa refers to Tynamo as her "Electric Queen". She reappeared in a flashback in Certain Up, Unova League!. Minor appearances Multiple Tynamo debuted in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. A Tynamo appeared in a flashback in The Lonely Deino!. A Tynamo appeared in Crisis at Ferroseed Research!. Multiple Tynamo appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!. Multiple Tynamo appeared in Expedition to Onix Island! as residents of a . A Tynamo appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Big City Battles, a Tynamo was briefly seen under the ownership of one of Castelia City's residents. Prior to Unforgettable Memories, a young Hugh was given a Tynamo by his grandfather. A Tynamo appeared in a picture in Omega Alpha Adventure 4. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} , north of Fortree City, southeast of , south of , north of )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: The Electrifying Tynamo (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Blau Salon: Stage 401}} |area=Gold Plateau: Tricky Factory (All Areas), Dark Land: Royal Armory (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=603 |name2=Eelektrik |type1-2=Electric |evo2= |no3=604 |name3=Eelektross |type1-3=Electric}} Sprites Trivia * Tynamo and its are the only Pokémon with no weakness. * Because it can only learn Normal and Electric-type moves, the only way Tynamo can damage a / Pokémon is through . Origin Tynamo and its evolutionary relatives may be based on , s and possibly or s. The fact that it is Electric-type may be an allusion to . It also resembles , larval stage of the eel, or also a . The waving yellow mark running along its body combined with the physical appearance overall makes certain resemblance to '' , or even a or a . Tynamo may also be based on a , which would explain its Levitate Ability. Name origin Tynamo may be a combination of tiny or tyke (referring to its small size) and (referring to its Electric type). Shibishirasu may be a combination of 痺れ shibire (numbness) or しびれうなぎ shibireunagi (electric eel) and シラス shirasu ( ). In other languages or , plus }} |fr=Anchwatt|frmeaning=From and watt |es=Tynamo|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Zapplardin|demeaning=From , zap, , and Sardine |it=Tynamo|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=저리어 Jeorieo|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=麻麻小魚 / 麻麻小鱼 Mámáxiǎoyú|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Тинамо Tinamo|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Zapplardin es:Tynamo fr:Anchwatt it:Tynamo ja:シビシラス zh:麻麻小鱼